Daughter Of The Mask
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: -Son of the Mask xover- Alvey wasn't the only one born of the mask, Abigail, his sister, was too. Ok let's be honest, being children with Powers of Mischief is hard to hide so when the Avengers assemble they're asked to join. The problem: Loki isn't happy with what he considers his property joining the enemy. And yes they have cartoony powers. Now, someone get Fury some damn Advil!
1. Cuban Pete

Full Summary: -Son of the Mask crossover- Alvey wasn't the only one born of the mask. Abigail Avery, Alvey's younger sister, was too. Being children with the powers of the God of Mischief is admittedly hard to hide so when the Avenger's assemble it's no surprise they're asked to join. The only problem is Loki isn't too keen on the idea of what he considers his property fighting with the 'heroes'. And if you're wondering . . . yes they have cartoony powers. Now, someone get Fury some damn Advil! –LokixOc-

Alright so I was just sifting through fanfiction when it hit me . . . The Son of the Mask has Loki in it along with a badass baby who kicks some godly butt, so why aren't there any Crossovers between it and the Avengers? Maybe it's because Son of the Mask was a childish film but I personally think that it'd be awesome to read an xover. Well there's that and the fact that it doesn't have a category . . . which is problematic. LoL.

Alright, this will be a funny fanfic but Alvey and Abigail still know when to be serious, like when a pissed off god of mischief is trying to kill you, your new friends, and take over the damn world. That doesn't mean however that they won't have some fun along the way. After all they are hanging out with a group of people who won't have a heart attack if you pull a machine gun out of your jeans or are nonchalantly walking on the ceiling. Ah, life is sweet.

**Read This Or Prepare To Be Confused**: Alright the Son of the Mask is the sequel to the Mask staring Jim Carrey (Which actually isn't that important). In the movie the Mask is an enchanted mask that contains all of Loki's powers. However in that movie Loki's powers are cartoony whereas in the Avengers they are not. Going on a limb I decided to stick to the Avery siblings having the cartoony powers while Loki does not. Anywho Alvey gets the powers in the movie when his Dad has 'you know what' with his Mom, ultimately creating him. Because of this little Alvey (and in this case Abigail) was born with Loki's cartoony powers. Ok you're probably wondering 'why the heck did Loki have a mask like that?!' Easy, he's the God of Mischief. Yah see the Mask makes people go bananas when they wear it, so you know dumb mortals get their lives ruined by it . . . Mischief! Oh and he didn't know that he could create super babies with it or anything that would be awkward. On a not so relevant note am I the only one who is thinking of the Power Puff Girls right now? I mean you can create super powered children with the Mask (alibi really annoying ones) but yah now . . . sugar, spice, and everything nice . . . lolz.

By the way I think I'm making this a LokixOc and I'm thinking AlveyxDarcy along with Alvey harassing Natasha XP

Chapter 1

Cuban Pete

I moaned into my pillow as the sound of the blaring alarm clock forcibly pulled me from my dreams about semi-automatic guns and puppies.

"And it was just getting to the good part", I whined, mourning the puppies that now had no one to protect them from the ravenous zombies.

Puppies soon forgotten I lay motionless in my queen size bed trying desperately to let sleep reclaim me.

"Nnh", I whinnied when a beam of light slipped past the slit between my curtains, effectively irritating me. Throwing my hand out to the side there was a soft whirling noise for a long moment. When the noise faded I smiled in satisfaction- the room had fallen into darkness yet again.

"_Abigail Avery_ get up right this instant or we'll be late for church"! Lifting my head off the pillow I rolled my eyes at my mom's melodrama.

You see my mom was that kind of person who always had to be on time to everything. It was incredibly annoying, not that I couldn't manage it. Technically I could be dressed and ready in three seconds flat but Mom didn't really like us using our powers, not since that fiasco with SHEILD anyway.

And what a fun experience that had been. . .

_I had just turned seventeen, only a year behind Alvey now instead of two. Mom and Dad were out on a dinner date for their Anniversary and the sun was just starting to set. Alvey and I were sitting down watching television when there was a knock on the door. _

"_Huh, wonder who that could be", mused Alvey never turning his head from the screen. _

"_The pizza guy"?_

_This time Alvey did turn, though he only did in order to give me a 'you have got to be kidding me look' instead of looking at the door like I had. "Abby, we didn't order pizza"._

_I scoffed at him, "Yah, I know, but imagine how sweet it would be to have pizza right now"._

"_Technically we could just conjure some up with our powers", he pointed out wryly, slightly amused despite himself._

"_True . . . but it's more enjoyable when we don't 'conjure it up' for some reason"._

_The knocking on the door increased in volume and I jumped slightly. "You might want to get that", he deadpanned running a hand through his shaggy blond hair._

"_Yah, yah", I muttered rolling my eyes._

_Slowly slipping from my comfortable place on the couch I grumpily walked to the source of the banging._

_When I finally managed to swing the door open I was rendered speechless. A tall man wearing all black and a badass trench coat was standing in my doorway. Oh and he was bald . . . and wearing an eye patch. Cool._

_"My god . . . Alvey we're being attacked by a bald pirate"!_

_In an instant Alvey was by my side, needing to see this for himself. What mature young adults we are. "Cool! Hey, where's your parrot? The best pirates always have parrots; you are a good pirate aren't you"?_

_The man, who had tried to speak to us quite a few times already, was quickly losing his patients, apparent by the deepening scowl on his face. _

"_First off I'm_ not _a god damn pirate. My name is Nick Fury and I am the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHEILD for short. And second I'm not here to 'attack you' that is, of course, if you come quietly"._

_The two of us simply stared at the man for a moment in wonder. "Wait, so let me get this straight . . . you're a government agent, like, from the FBI or something", asked Alvey giving him a once over._

_Fury's lips curved upwards ever so slightly at the question, "Or something"._

"Ok_ then", I said giving the man a strange look. "I think we'll just be going inside now . . .". _

_I went to close the door only to have Fury catch it before I could close it even half way. It was in that moment that I decided Nice Fury meant business, not that I was particularly worried- after all my brother and I were blessed (or cursed depending on your opinion) with the powers of mischief. No way was some wannabe pirate taking us to Super Jail, or wherever the hell Patchy worked._

_"I'm afraid that's not an option". And with that said a shit load of people in black suits came out from random bushes and black vans. _

_That's not creepy at allllll._

"The hell_, are you trying to kidnap us", my brother demanded sounding completely affronted. I silently agreed with him, we were way too cool to be kidnapped, and by a pirate no less._

"_No, this is perfectly legal. Kidnapping on the other hand is not", Fury said matter of factly. "Now, you have two options. Either come with me nicely or we'll make you"._

"_Is that so", I asked narrowing my eyes._

_My brother, who now saw the threat that this man possessed, stepped in front of me protectively. "Look buddy I don't know what you want with us but we're nothing special so-"._

"_-We both know that's a lie Alvey", he interrupted. "You and your sister are two of the few extraordinary people in this world that managed to catch SHEILD's attention and once you're on our radar there's nowhere to hide. I personally would like to believe that you and your sister are friendly but SHEILD won't take any chances. So I'll tell you one last time. Come with us. _Now_". _

_Alvey and I looked at each other from the corner of our eyes and grimaced. Looks like our parents weren't lying when they said we needed to be more discrete with our powers. _

_Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into my head- well I thought it was brilliant at least . . ._

"_Huh, well, you got us. I guess there's nothing we can do but go with you. . .but I expect ice cream, pistachio is my preferred choice, Alvey likes chocolate though . . .", I rambled only to trail off when I saw the look I was receiving from the pirate._ _Fury was scowling at me so intensely that I was sure that if he had heat vision I'd be nothing but a pile of dust on the floor. _

_"Fine, you'll get your damn ice-cream, just come quietly"._

"_What! Abigail you can't be serious, this guy's a nut . . . and a pirate, you know we're not supposed to trust pirates"! _

_This time Fury rolled his good eye at us, fed up with the pirate jokes. _

"_Are you coming or not", he finally snapped. _

"_Don't worry, we're coming No-beard". The nickname got me a breathy half chuckle from Alvey who started to reluctantly follow me outside the house. When we made it down the stairs I tugged on my brothers sleeve discreetly, "Psst, Alvey, what do you say we do a tribute to our old friend Stanley"?_

_At the mention of Stanley a mischievous smile spread across his face, instantly knowing where I was headed._

_For those of you who have never heard of Stanley Ipkiss, he was, in fact, the last one to wear the mask before our father found it. When we met Stanley he was egger to talk about his experience as The Mask after we told him we were born with its powers. Needless to say he shared a lot of hilarious stories with us. A few of his better stories even gave my brother and I a few ideas, like the one we were about to perform. _

"_On the count of three", he asked eagerly._

_I smiled devilishly back at my older brother but quickly replaced it with an innocent look when Fury glanced back at us suspiciously._

"_One . . ._

_Two . . . _

_Three"!_

_Simultaneously snapping our fingers we flamboyantly exclaimed, "Hit it"!_

_The headlights from the creepy vans, our house, and the small lights trailing our walkway were suddenly ablaze and shinning on the two of us. By the time Fury turned around we were wearing wavy blue flamingo shirts, puffy white pants, a black hat that had dangly ornaments jingling as we moved, and a pair of colorful maracas in hand._

_A beat of silence and then, to my giddy excitement, catchy Spanish music started to play from each van's radio._

_Exchanging one last glance the two of us started to dance to the beet while the SHEILD agents stood frozen looking at us in awe and utter confusion. Even Fury was staring at us, alibi with more of an angry look than the others, but frozen none the less. _

_Although that soon ended, for the moment we took out our maracas and started to dance more vigorously he quickly snapped out of it._

"_Well don't just stand there gawking like a bunch of star struck teenagers, do something"!_

_And do something they did. The now angry and befuddled agents all drew there weapons, including a peeved Fury. _

_Smiling and secretly feeling incredibly ridiculous we started to shake our shoulders to the beat. . . as did a SHEILD agent (who I later learned to be Agent Coulson –ha). Coulson looked at his shoulders in confusion for a moment before shaking it off and lifted his gun back towards us._

_But then we started to sing . . ._

_"They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rumba beat.  
When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom", on the last line we shook our hips as did several of the agents who were starting to feel the beat._

"_Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.  
When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom."_

_No longer needing the maracas we tossed them aside coincidently shattering old Mrs. Robinson's window._

_. . . Oops._

_"The senoritas they sing and they swing with terampero-  
It's very nice, so full of spice.  
And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros-  
Singin' a song, all the daylong"._

_Dancing our way over to our old teeter totter we made our way up its side and slid back down, the agents trailing us with their guns the whole time. But we could see the uncertainty on their faces. They couldn't hold out for much longer, even Fury had to fight the beat, noticeable by the way he was grinding his teeth._

"_So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete  
And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom."_

_At this part I walked over to Agent Coulson while Alvey approached a woman who I later learned to be Agent Maria Hill._

_Waving our fingers in front of each agents face we were filled with a great amusement when Agent Hill started singing, looking all the while like a confused puppy._

_"He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy  
In Havana, in havana."!_

_By the time she was done singing her line Agent Hill was smiling broadly at my brother, Coulson doing the same with me._

_With a mischievous gleam in my eyes I grabbed Coulson. pulling him into a dance, Alvey doing the same with Hill. _

_At this point all the agents, including Fury, were dancing with smiles on their faces. _

_Well technically Fury's expression was more like a mix between a grin and a grimace. _

_The spotlights suddenly shifted to three agents . . ._

"_It's very nice, so full of spice", sang the three men, hanging off each other's shoulders, acting as if they were in a drunken stupor they were so happy. _

_Oh this was too fun . . ._

_After a few beats we started to sing again._

_"Si, sinorita I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick  
It's very nice, so full of spice.  
I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just give me your hand  
Then we shall try - just you and I. I-yi-yi!_

_And just like that we spun our partners out of our arms and continued to dance on our own._

"_So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete  
And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom"!_

_Suddenly we were in a conga line with Fury a few people behind us looking like he was having the time of his life . . . it was creepy._

_Once we got a good amount of agents in the line we started to do a new dance, one where we snapped our fingers and shook our arms back and forth with the hypnotized agents. This lasted a good thirty seconds before we exclaimed-_

"_Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!" (Heh heh, booty)_

"_See yah Fury"!_

_And just like that we jumped into the air with a "Meep Meep", and were suddenly gone in a cloud of dust._

_The SHEILD agents blinked._

"_Aw hell no"!_

I chuckled fondly at the memory. That was probably one of the craziest things either of us have ever done, not to say it wasn't enjoyable, because it _was extremely enjoyable_.

"Abigail"!

Rolling my eyes I sped downstairs, simultaneously changing my outfit into a skirt and button up blouse so I can look 'nice' for church.

"Yes mom"?

Jumping in surprise she turned on her heal to see me standing there with a halo alight on my head and a slight breeze playing with my long blond hair. Frowning at me she shook the wooden spoon she was holding in my direction in reprehend.

"You know you're not supposed to use your powers Abby".

And like that the halo was gone and I was sulking over to my chair.

"Yah I know but it's not like anyone can see us, besides I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm nineteen".

Mom perused her lips stubbornly. "You may be nineteen but you and your brother still live under my roof and while you do so you'll follow my rules".

I sighed heavily, "Mom you realize the only reason we're still living here is because you refused to let us move out right"?

Frowning slightly she crossed her arms in denial. "Yes but that's only because you had to go and get the government angry with you. I'm not willing to let either of you out of my sight as long as SHEILD's after you"!

"Mom it's been two years! If they still wanted to kidnap us don't you think they would have already"?

"She has a point you know", piped in my Dad who I only know realized was sitting at the table with my brother.

"Tim", protested my Mother. "You're supposed to be on my side"!

"Well she does have a point", he muttered to himself.

Biting her lip and studying the floor tile she shook her head tiredly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to use your powers at home_, as long as you don't overdo it_".

"Yes"! Pumping my arm back I started to shuffle dance, balloons and confetti raining around me as I did so. "Go Abigail, it's your birthday, uh huh, alright"!

I flinched when my father cleared his throat rather loudly, getting my attention. I turned my attention back to my mom who was glaring at me.

Coughing nervously into my hand I coyly slunk into a chair at the table. "I mean . . . alright! I'll be super responsible and stuff . . .".

Rolling her eyes Mom went back to making breakfast.

Twiddling my thumbs I looked around for a moment when my eyes landed on the box of Captain Crunch on the table. Furrowing my brows I debated grabbing it when I decided to just go for it. When I moved to pull it towards me however I found it being tugged in the other direction. Looking up my eyes caught my brothers and before anyone knew what was happening only Alvey and my eyes were visible as everything else went black (like in dramatic stare offs in the movies).

Cowboy music randomly started to play in the background and in the time it took our parents to blink our kitchen was suddenly filled with sand and everyone was wearing clothing from the old west.

Alvey and I were wearing cowboy garb, my outfit being black, his being brown, while my mother was dressed like a show girl, and my father a bartender.

Pulling a silver pistol from my pocket with my spare hand I asked in a manly voice, "You feeling lucky punk?", and spit a mouthful of tobacco into a pot.

Alvey narrowed his eyes at me in response biting down hard on the piece of straw in his mouth. Without responding he flicked it to the ground just as a tumble weed rolled between us. In a flash we fired off our guns . . . only to have bang sings come out the end.

My parents groaned in annoyance and just like that everything was back to normal, cereal magically filling each of our bowls. "Do you two always have to be so dramatic", Dad asked in exasperation.

"Yes", we answered in union.

"What happened to being responsible with your powers", muttered Mom irritably.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and started to eat my cereal. As soon as I swallowed my first bight however I was annoyed to find someone ringing the doorbell. "Ug, why do people have to bother us so early in the morning", I whined.

Trudging over to the door I swung it open and had a serious case of dashavoo . . .

"Aaaah!? Code Pirate! I repeat Code Pirate"!

Like last time Alvey came rushing loyally to my side. Narrowing our eyes we drew around ten guns from our pocket and aimed them at Fury.

"What do you want Patchy", I demanded worried as hell. I really didn't want to move again . . .

Fury scowled at me darkly, "Put the guns down kids".

I lifted an eyebrow at him, "And why should we"?

Fury made a motion with his hand, his eyes never leaving mine, and what happened next had me smiling broadly at him, ill intents forgotten. "Because I brought ice cream". And so he did. A nervous looking agent handed him a tub of chocolate and pistachio ice cream along with two spoons.

Flipping the guns around my fingers I shoved them back into the infinite void that is my pockets. "Ah, why didn't you say so", I gushed happy to have the frozen treat. Putting my arm around his shoulder I led him inside past my smiling brother and into the kitchen.

My parents looked at us with worried expressions. "So . . . this is the pirate you're always talking about huh", my dad asked.

Fury's eye twitched and before he could shoot him my mom smacked him across the head with the spoon, satisfying his urge to kill for the time being. "Tim"!

"What"?!

Breathing deeply Fury set the ice cream on the table, shrugging out of my grip, and turned to address my parents. "I need to have a word with your children, if you would please give us a moment".

Instantly my parents tensed and moved to stand by us. "What! No way am I leaving you alone with my babies after what happened last time", my mom argued.

"Mrs. I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. We're short on time, and if I recall correctly your 'babies' can take care of themselves just fine, which is why I'm here actually".

My parents were still reluctant so picking up the pistachio ice cream I stated, "Don't worry guys we'll be ok".

With forlorn expressions they left us in the presence of the Director.

"So . . . what's up", my brother asked lamely, eyeing the chocolate ice cream suspiciously.

Fury sighed and motioned towards the frozen treat, "It's not poisoned you know . . . besides your sister seems perfectly content with hers".

"Tastes fine to me", I said shrugging. "Pretty sure there's no drugs in it either".

"Right . . .". Reluctantly my brother sat down and began to eat his ice cream as well.

Taking on a more serious tone Fury began, "At five hundred hours our HQ was attacked by the Asgardian god Loki". Hearing the name the two of us perked up, our interest peeked. "When inside he stole an object called the Tesseract". At the mention of the 'Tesseract' Fury threw two files on the table. I eagerly picked mine up and opened it to see a picture of both the Tesseract and Loki, the creator of the Mask . . . My father told us that we had Loki's powers, or at least a cartoony version of them. When Alvey was a baby Loki supposedly tried to get him to go with him to Asgard to be his apprentice and son. Of course Alvey chose our parents, loving them despite the mischief he made for our father as an infant.

"His intensions are unknown other than the fact that he isn't here on the behalf of friendship. A war is imminent and we need to be prepared. So the question is will you willing join SHEILD in stopping him"?

Taking one last bite of my ice cream I put the spoon into the carton and leaned back in my chair. I glanced at my brother and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

The last time my brother faced off with Loki he beat him-as a _baby_- but in retrospect Loki had probably gone easy on him. After all what was the point of having a dead apprentice, or one that simply resents you for beating the crap out of him?

Unfortunately we would be targets whether we went with Fury or not, for all we know Loki could be looking for us at this very moment. But Fury didn't know that and I intended to keep it that way. If he knew the connection we had with the god he may suspect us of being allies and that didn't bode well with me, not at all.

Besides I didn't want the world to be taken over! If that happened, well . . . I don't have the best imagination but I do know that it wouldn't be a good thing.

So my answer can only be -"Alright, I'm in".

Fury nodded and eyed my brother wearily. "And you"?

Licking his lips Alvey glanced at me and then back again. "If Abigail is going then so am I".

Fury nodded again, his lips curving up at the sides. "Pack your belongings and say your goodbyes. I expect you to meet me out front in twenty".

With that said Fury left with a swish of his stylish trench coat.

Alvey and I wasted no time running into the other room to find our parents. They both immediately shot to their feet when they saw us and pulled us into a tight hug. "What happened?! They're not trying to take you away again are they"?

Pulling back Alvey chose to fill them in, not mentioning the part about Loki trying to take over the world- after all there was no need to worry them. "Are you sure this is a good idea, last time we saw Loki he tried to take you away Alvey", stressed our Dad, worry lines forming on his forehead.

"I'm sure, just promise me to stay inside. I don't want anything to happen to you while we're away", he affirmed, clutching our Mom's hand.

"You're worrying about _us_", Mom asked, exasperated.

"Of course, Loki might target you because of previous relations . . . besides you two can't take a bullet like we can", I explained.

"I suppose that makes sense ", she muttered recalling the time I accidently shot Alvey had been shot it the forehead.

Licking my lips nervously I quickly stated what I felt I needed to, "Mom, Dad, I need you to give me the Mask, if Loki still wants it I don't want him hurting you to get it".

"But what if he's able to get it from you", asked Dad worriedly.

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing, the Mask has no effect on him. Remember the Mask grants _others _Loki's powers. It's of no use to him other than to create mischief among the mortals but with the new threat of children being made of the Mask he more than likely wants it back".

My parents nodded slowly deciding that I was right. Dad came back a minute later with the Mask rapped in a piece of cloth. "Keep good care of it Abby", he said handing it to me.

"Of course".

After receiving the Mask Alvey and I went our separate ways to collect what we'd need for our stay with SHEILD. I personally stuffed a few outfits, toiletries, my phone, and a notebook into my school bag, dumping out all of my collage papers. Lucky for both Alvey and I we finished collage when we were eighteen so we didn't have to worry about missing school while we were away. Sometimes I loved being a child genius, another perk of being born of the Mask I suppose.

Speaking of which, I picked the cloth covered item up from my dresser and slipped it into one of my infinite pockets. As far as I knew Loki couldn't take it or anything else from it so I was safe for now.

Magic is so cool.

Slinging the bag onto my shoulder I went downstairs to meet my family. We exchanged teary goodbyes, us promising to call them after everything was all over.

When we finally reached the creepy car (not a van this time) our spirits were low. It didn't help that we had to endure a car ride with Fury.

After we got in the back seat of the car we were each handed a digital file.

"What's this for, I thought we already saw the files", Alvey asked.

"The paper files you saw contained the rundown of the incident, this on the other hand contains information on the people you will be working with along with more about Loki and the Tesseract".

Nodding in understanding I opened it up eagerly. My eyes widened considerably at the names inside. "We get to work with Tony Stark, Captain America, _and_ Bruce Banner"?!

Fury frowned at us, "You've heard of Banner"?

I looked at Fury as if he was insane, "Of course I've heard of _Bruce Banner_, what are you crazy"? At the mention of the word 'crazy' several birds flew around Fury's head and a Coo Coo clock chimed in the background. "I studied his work on anti-electronic collisions in college. It's weird, I'd assumed you'd know that since you apparently stalk us and all".

Fury scowled and swatted at the birds until they vanished in a burst of feathers. "Let's get one thing straight, as long as you are staying with SHEILD I don't want any funny business- understood"?

"I make no promises", I replied honestly. Alvey, who had been watching us go back and forth chose this moment to clear his throat, gaining both Fury and my attention.

"So, where are we going"? Fury, who had been glaring at me, turned to my brother with a slightly nicer expression.

"We're headed to the Helicarrier. We'll need to stop at an undisclosed location and take a plane to get there".

"Ok I have no-o idea what a Helicarrier is . . .but it sounds awesome", I exclaimed rainbow glitter exploding in every direction for no reason other than I wanted to piss Fury off.

The other people in the car (being Fury, my brother, and the driver) all blinked, glitter falling from there lashes as they did so. I smiled over at Fury who I now realized had his mouth open at the time and was currently spiting in an attempt to get the glitter out of his mouth.

Meanwhile my brother, who had a good deal of glitter up his nose, suddenly sniffed and drew in several quick breaths.

Fury's eyes widened, "Don't. You. _Dare_".

But alas, it was too late.

My brother sneezed and the car promptly flew ten feet into the air, the glitter suspended in the air as gravity momentarily turned its back on us.

With a thug the car hit the road several moments later and the driver had to swerve to avoid crashing. When the car was finally going in a straight line again everything was quite.

That is of course until Alvey and I burst out laughing.

Fury scowled at us again, releasing his death grip on the seat. "And Coulson complained about recruiting Stark".

Well there's chapter one for yah. BTW I think I'm in love with that Cuban Pete scene . . . lol!


	2. Damn It They Got To Steve

Full Summary: -Son of the Mask crossover- Alvey wasn't the only one born of the mask. Abigail Avery, Alvey's younger sister, was too. Being children with the powers of the God of Mischief is admittedly hard to hide so when the Avenger's assemble it's no surprise they're asked to join. The only problem is Loki isn't too keen on the idea of what he considers his property fighting with the 'heroes'. And if you're wondering . . . yes they have cartoony powers. Now, someone get Fury some damn Advil! –LokixOc-

Ahem, for all of you who like the song 'Call me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen I apologize in advance. I loathe that song while everyone else in my family loves it. They play it on full volume just to annoy me. :I Don't go off on me, everyone has that one song they can't stand. Care to share yours with me? I'd love to know.

* * *

Chapter 2

Damn It They Got To Steve . . .

* * *

I sat in a plush chair in one of SHEILD's planes, humming Call Me Maybe, or in other words the most annoying song ever. So why the heck was I humming it? Well at first it was because I was bored and the damn song managed to snake its way into my mind so it could kill me slowly like a parasite . . . wait what was I talking about again, I kinda got sidetracked there?

Oh yah.

Soon after I started humming I found that Agent No Name (or in other words the agent who drove us to the plane, I don't know his name and I'm too lazy to ask) also couldn't stand it.

Agent No Name, I figured, was in his early twenties and therefore a new agent. To me that just screamed easy target.

So obviously I couldn't simply stop my humming, no matter how much it killed me on the inside, because the look on his face was priceless! At first he simply glanced at me every now and then but over time he became tense and even resorted to grinding his teeth. After I continued this nonstop for over an hour however (my powers allow me to pull off this amazing feet, thank you very much) the agent finally snapped.

"Will you _please_ be quite"!

But I simply pretended as though I hadn't heard him, supposedly transfixed in my own little world of Carly Rae Jepsen. In fact the only indication that I had heard him was the increased volume of my humming.

Another three hours . . .

"Gahh"! In a flash the agent lunged to his feet and crossed the plane so he was standing just in front of me. "Five hours, it's been nearly five hours of that damn song and I can't take it anymore! How the hell are you even doing that, It's inhumanly possible to hum for so long without pause, I should know"!?

I spared the agent a glance, never stopping my humming, though a large grin had formed on my face.

Agent No Name's left eye twitched and in the blink of an eye he was holding me up by my shirt, shaking me violently. "_Beeeeeeeee quietttttttttt_"!

"What in the hell is going on back here", snapped Fury who had snuck up on us with his ninja skills.

Huh, never thought I'd meet a pirate ninja before . . .

The agent quickly dropped me into my seat and I stopped my humming.

A tense silence filled the plane.

Spinning around on his heals the agent knotted his fingers in his hair, a deranged look on his face.

The director was not amused; somehow he knew something like this would happen, just not so soon . . .

"Five hours . . . for five very looong hours she". The agent paused to swallow heavily and make a show of pointing at me. "Was humming Call me Maybe. I don't know how she managed it but she did and I couldn't take it anymore"!

By the end of his rant Agent No Name was breathing heavily and I felt a pang of guilt run through me for being so hard on him, though it was currently outweighed by the amusement I was feeling.

I'd make it up to him later.

Fury finally looked away from the agent to set his disapproving eye on me. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear the first time. While you and your brother are here", Fury turned his gaze to my brother at that moment (who ironically was fast asleep), "are to behave and not cause trouble. This is a serious situation and I will not have you treating it like a laughing matter".

During Fury's speech I had sunk lower and lower in my seat until I was nearly on the floor. A gray storm cloud had even formed above my head, showering me in an icy rain and giving off the occasional bolt of lightning and thunder. "Gee Fury, way to rain on my parade".

Fury rolled his eye at the lame joke and turned back to the agent muttering something along the lines of _Stark_ and _bad jokes_.

"As for you, I expected more. You're a SHEILD agent trained to be strong in the face of torture and yet a nineteen year old girl was able to completely unhinge you in just five hours. However Abigail is by no means an ordinary person so I'll let you off with a warning". To emphasize Fury's point I spread a creepy grin across my face and let little gremlin laughs echo ominously off the walls, making the agent jump.

Lips momentarily turning into a thin line Fury continued, more annoyed than ever. "From now on you'll need to work through your problems with a level head while on the job or live with the consequences. Last chance". Fury glared at me once more before turning to leave.

"Sorry I broke your agent Director", I called to his retreating figure. Fury moved on as if he hadn't heard, detecting the mocking tone of my 'apology'.

At his departure the frazzled agent sat down once more, taking calming breaths.

Heaving a long sigh I apologized for real this time. "Look man I really am sorry I got you so irritated. I'll lay off of you for the rest of the time I'm here k"?

The agent looked up at me tersely. "It's fine Miss, just don't do it again".

Waggling my eyebrows at him I said, "You know I'd like to make it up to you, is there any SHEILD agent on the helicarrier that you strongly dislike"?

Agent No Name lifted a brow at me neutrally, "I don't see how that's relevant".

A mischievous smile found its way on my face; he was dodging the question. "Ah so you do. Mind telling me there name? I'm currently planning on bothering my team mates but if you'd like to give me another person to mess with that'd be amazing"!

The agent's lips twitched in an attempt to keep from smiling. "Jankins".

And just like that the conversation was over, the agent having regained his composure once again.

"What'd I miss . . . and why are you all wet", piped in a groggy Alvey.

I grinned charming at my brother, "A lot and . . . long story".

My brother shrugged in indifference, tossing his earplugs away. So _that's_ how he was able to tune me out.

Explains a lot . . .

"_Buckle up, we're landing in five_", reported the Pilate over the intercom. Smiling broadly I ran over to my brother and jumped on his lap so I could look through his window.

Sticking my tongue out in concentration I stuffed my hand into my pocket, brushing aside several guns, sticks of dynamite, and a cod fish as I did so.

I smiled in triumph when I found what I was looking for, ignoring Alvey's uncomfortable protests through the entire ordeal.

"A _telescope_, gosh you're a nerd Abigail", he chuckled lightly.

"You know it", I grumbled looking intensely through it at the helicarrier, which looked pretty damn sweet even from this far away.

* * *

By the time our aircraft was lowering onto the tarmac I was practically jumping up and down with joy. "Oh this is going to be so-o cool", I gushed.

Not noticing how my brother was looking at agent no name suspiciously.

Discreetly Alvey put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him, leaning in so no one (specifically Agent No Name) could hear our conversation. "Who should we hit first"?

"The first one we see", I replied cheekily though I'll admit I was itching to mess with Captain America. Heh heh, if he thinks what he's see so far is weird he's sorely mistaken . . .

Nodding thoughtfully Alvey quickly said, "Agreed. What should we do though"?

"Hmm depends on the victim/victims".

"Can it have something to do with explosions", he inquired.

My eyes lit up at the thought, "Nice idea, that's sure to piss the ninja pirate off"!

Alvey blanched at the title, "When did one eye become a ninja pirate"?

"When he snuck up on me", I replied nonchalantly.

"Makes scene", he agreed.

"If you two are quite done plotting the downfall of America report to the meeting room for debriefing", snapped Fury who had snuck up on us (living up to his ninja pirate title yet again) not liking the team huddle the siblings were having.

"Dang, you caught us Fury", Alvey said holding his hands out, handcuffs magically appearing on his wrists. Seeing where he was going with this I followed suit.

"Close the lock and throw away the key while you're at it", I supplied a devious smile on my face. Before Fury had a change to respond I threw a ball of confetti at him, a plastic key smacking him on the forehead in the midst of the colorful mess. Chuckling heartily the two of us fazed out of our cuffs and sped out of the plane, startling a few agents who were standing near the entrance.

"_Abigail_", the Director shouted rather loudly catching the attention of everyone on the tarmac including three of their new teammates, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff.

"Do you see what I see brother dear", I asked in a sickly sweet voice gesturing to their teammates.

"Why I do sister dear", Alvey replied in an equally sweet voice.

After a pause I sighed, dropping the sweet act.

"Mhh as much as I hate to say it we should save the explosions for later".

"Fine but only if we can we blow something up when we meet Tony", he said frowning.

"Deal", I said smiling.

That being said we walked, (as in walked like a normal person, shocking isn't it?) over to the trio.

"Well hi there I'm Abigail and this is my brother Alvey", I said cheerily.

The three blinked at us.

Hmm, so not the reaction I was expecting . . .

After a moment of silence Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose in though, "So I take it you're the same Abigail that Fury is angry with".

"Brilliant deduction", I said not trying to sound rude though it could be easily interpreted as such.

"Yes I'm afraid the Director doesn't like us very much", Alvey said tearing up and looking for the world as if it was the worst thing ever.

Trying to cheer Alvey up (much to our amusement) the jaw droppingly handsome Captain (not to say Bruce wasn't hot as well- hubba hubba I'm on a team of hotties!) chose this moment to introduce himself. "My name is Steve Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you both".

Smiling largely at him I got a great idea.

"I share the sentiment", I said simultaneously shaking the hands of Bruce, Steve, and Natasha. How did I accomplish this may you ask? Simple, I just added a few extra arms to my sides until I had enough hands to shake each of their own with two of mine. If your keeping track that's six.

I couldn't help but laugh. I swear to god their reactions were priceless.

Natasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she looked like she was contemplating whether to kill me or not. Bruce was more subtle, his eyes widened a bit but it was barely noticeable. It didn't escape my notice however that he was trying discreetly to step out of my grip. Steve on the other hand was a whole 'nother story. His eyes looked ready to pop out of the sockets and his already pale skin had turned ghostly pale.

I mentally applauded Alvey when he took a picture of the scene and pulled an incredibly large book out of his back pocket that said 'Memories of Saving the World' on the cover. Much to my surprised delight it already had several pictures from our time on the airplane and when Fury came to pick us up.

_Heh heh_ good times.

Unfortunately our fun was cut short at the sound of Fury's quick approach. "_Abigail, Alvey_"!

"Yeesh that'd be our ticket to go, nice meeting you guys", I said quickly returning to my normal two armed self.

And just like that we were gone in a flash of light (because we just _loved_ dramatic exits).

* * *

Steve could only stare in shock at where the two seemingly normal teenagers had once stood.

Sure he had seen some strange things in his day but this, this was something else entirely.

"Steve . . . are you ok", Natasha asked worriedly placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

However, what Natasha didn't know was that Steve hadn't heard a word she said, let alone felt her hand.

"I think he's in shock", observed Bruce worriedly.

"Damn it they got to Steve", swore Fury as he approached the group covered head to toe in colorful confetti a plastic key clutched in his hand.

The two aware adults could only blink in shock at the sight, easily inferring how he had come to be in such a state.

"Uh sir", coughed Bruce nervously. "Who were those kids and how were they able to . . .", despite himself Brice trailed off, not able to finish his own sentence.

"That was the Avery siblings", Fury ground out sparing Natasha a glance when she perked up at their name. Finally hearing the Directors voice Steve managed to shake himself out of his stupor, only to look at him sideways, silently wondering why he was covered in confetti.

"You mean those kids who made you, Hill, and Coulson dance", Natasha asked in a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Yes, _those_ kids", Fury snapped his ire quickly rising. "Turns out Loki made a mask sometime in the Viking times that held a . . . cartoonish version of his powers. Coincidently there father was wearing the mask when they were '_being made'_ and the power was then transferred to them".

At the term being made Steve turned bright red, an old fashioned man to the bone.

"But then couldn't someone just steal the mask and create more children with its power", inquired Bruce nervously because lord knew he didn't want more children running around like the Avery siblings.

"No, when Loki learned what had happened he quickly took the mask back to Asgard so no more children could be born with his powers".

(_But what Fury doesn't know is that the Avery siblings actually had the mask because they're awesome like that_)

"Why was it on Earth in the first place", asked Natasha raising a finely trimmed eyebrow at him.

"To cause chaos of course. Imagine, if you will, someone with their powers acting on impulse, unable to stop themselves from fulfilling their greatest desires".

Bruce winced, "I don't see that ending well".

Everyone nodded in agreement, excluding the glaring Director.

"Enough chit chat, report to your designated areas", snapped Fury no longer in a talking mood.

Deftly the three adults did as they were told, Steve wordlessly slipping Fury the money he owed him as he did so.

Needless to say he lost the bet.

* * *

Yes this update is shorter than the other and needless to say it's been a long time since I've updated. Don't worry I'm motivated thanks to my lovely reviews and will continue timely updates.

Ooh and next chapter we'll have some Tony and Loki action! (Maybe even some Coulson if you're lucky because I love him so much . . . :P)

Hmm so looks like Fury already knows the jist of there story (as would be expected) though he doesn't know that Loki wanted Alvey to be his son/apprentice so keep that in mind.


End file.
